Wild Child
by LunaLovegood'sBestFriend
Summary: "We shook hands and, just like that, I was a host." Kai Shimaoka was only looking to be closer to her sisters. She never considered the fact that she'd make an actual friend and, in doing so, ensure her doom. Her doom being actually being apart of something like a host club.


**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club!**

"Kai! Wake up!"

"Ugh...five more minutes…" I groaned, rolling over and squishing my head in the pillow.

"Come on, Kai! I already have a hard time with your sisters. Now you too?"

"Fine." I sat up quickly before promptly falling back. "Ow…"

I heard a giggle and glared at the person it came from. "Really, Mei?"

Mei was like my older sister. She was our youngest maid and my closest friend. Today her bright red hair was pulled up into a bun and she was wearing our traditional maid's uniform.

"Sorry. You're just so funny in the mornings." She laughed before walking out. "Now, get dressed or you'll be late!"

I sighed before crawling out of bed and somehow ended up laying on the floor.

" _Cheep Cheep._ "

I smiled and sat up. "Morning, Kimi!"

The white ferret hopped around her cage happily.

" _Cheep!_ "

"You're right. I should get dressed!"

I hopped up and walked to my closet, pulling out the hideous uniform. _Ugh, no way am I wearing this!_

Instead I pulled out a green skirt and a long sleeved white shirt. Checking my phone, I saw it was supposed to be chilly today and then grabbed a pair of black tights to go underneath it all.

I walked into the bathroom and began doing my makeup. I put on foundation and some light blush before deciding that was enough except for some cherry red lipstick. _Got to make a good impression, right?_ I smirked.

I grabbed a black and white checkered hat and slipped on some black peep toe heels before grabbing my bag and heading downstairs.

The hallway was filled with useless knick-knacks and boring paintings. To the left of my room was my sister, Akiko's, room. To the right was the staircase.

Walking into the kitchen, I noticed my sisters standing there. Still in their pajamas.

"Woah, what's up, squirts? We have to be at school in, like, half an hour."

"We can't find anything to wear!" They whined together.

"What's the big deal? It's only middle school." I asked.

"Exactly. It's middle school, meaning we only have two years until high school, meaning we need to start building up our reputations now!" Akiko explained.

"Oh, I wouldn't care about anything like that. Just be yourselves and you'll be fine!"

"How did you ever survive middle school?" Mariko wondered.

"Lots and lots of candy." I said, nonchalantly.

"This is serious!" They whined again.

"Ugh, fine. I'll tell you what. I'll help you guys pick out outfits that will rock your classmates' socks off and in return, you have to tell mom that I made friends."

"Really?" Kiki questioned.

"Really. So, do we have a deal?"

"Deal." "Deal."

In the end, Akiko ended up wearing a gray shirt with pink jeans and Mariko wore a blue dress with pink hearts on it. She added a jean jacket.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road, girlies."

The limo dropped the twins off first before pulling up outside my new school, the prestigious Ouran High School.

"Holy shit, it's pink!" I exclaimed, looking up at the school.

I laughed, walking in. _Good luck, Kai. You're probably gonna need it._

"Ah, Miss Shimaoka, I presume?" The Chairman asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Didn't like the uniform, huh?" I flinched. Luckily, he sounded amused.

"It wasn't particularly my taste, sir."

"Yes. Well, perhaps we can figure out some alternative to it. "

"That would be fine, sir."

"Hmm, well, I shouldn't keep you waiting. Here's your class schedule. I hope you enjoy your time here."

"As do I, sir, as do I."

I walked down the hall, glancing at the signs next to the door to see if it was my classroom. _Thank god I got here early enough…_

Finally I arrived at my classroom, Class 1A. Walking in, I sat down to a small brunette in the back. They seemed completely absorbed in a worksheet, but I decided to be friendly anyway.

"Wow, that sure looks tough."

They glanced up and- _Oh wow, cute._

"Its not really tough. More like confusing."

"How so?" I leaned forward.

"Well, it says one thing and seems to do another."

"Maybe I can help. I got an A in Calculus last year. Um, I'm Kai Shimaoka." I held my hand out for them to shake.

"Haruhi Fujioka."

We then bonded over a Calculus paper, something I never imagined doing.

I had some classes with her and, as the day went on, she made them pass quicker.

Soon, it was almost the end of the day and we were looking for a place to study.

"Oh! How about here?" I tugged the door to the library open and deflated once I realized it was just as loud as the other rooms were.

"This place has four library rooms. You'd think one of them would be quiet."

I snorted. "Guess rich kids don't really study in libraries."

"Hmmm, what about here?" I pointed ahead at what appeared to be an abandoned music room.

"It's worth a try." Haruhi said and slowly opened the door.

A flurry of red petals rushed at our faces. _What the hell?!_

"Welcome." A chorus of voices sang. Six boys stood there.

"Um, hi?" I said, questioningly.

Haruhi backed up and I looked at her confused. Sure, the boys are a little weird, but they're definitely not scary. Well, except for the one with glasses. He looked a little bit like the spawn of Satan, but I doubt he'd try to take our souls right here in plain sight.

Oops, looks like Blondie said something as I was spacing out. I really need to stop doing that.

"Th-this is a Host Club?!"

"Wow, there's a boy." The twins said.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe this young man and this princess are in the same class as you, aren't they?" The Spawn of Satan asked. I really need to learn his name. I can't keep calling him that.

"Yeah, but they're shy. They only talked to each other the entire class." The twins explained.

"Hm. Well, that wasn't very polite. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Mr. Honor Student.:

Wait, mister? Did they seriously think Haruhi was a boy? _Hmm, this could be fun._

"What?" Blondie started to get closer to us." You must be Haruhi Fujioka." I began trying to help Haruhi get the door open. _Why won't it open? Maybe Glasses is holding it closed with his mind._

"You're the exceptional honor student we heard about." We decided to just give up trying to get it open. There was no use.

"What am I, chopped liver?" I joked.

"You're Kai Shimaoka. You're in year one with Haruhi and the twins. Your family owns Shimaoka Publishers. You used to go to a private school in England, but you decided to move back to see your family more." Glasses listed off.

"Haruhi, I'm scared." I whispered.

"How did you know our names?" Haruhi asked.

"Why, you're infamous. It's not everyday that a commoner gains entrance to a private academy. You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an honor student, Mister Fujioka." He said coolly. "As for you, Miss Shimaoka, I'm afraid that's a secret."

Haruhi twitched. _Audacious? Really?_

"Well, uh, thank you, I guess."

"You're welcome!"

 _Woah! How the hell did he get there? Must have spaced out again…_

"You're a hero to other poor people, Fujioka."

I'm not entirely sure what he said after that because, yep, you guessed it, I spaced out again.

 _Poor people? What's wrong with poor people? I mean, I don't traditionally hang out with them, but that's only to keep Father off my back._

"We welcome you, poor man, to our world of beauty!" Whoops, looks like Blondie's done.

"And, of course, we welcome you, princess." He grabbed my hand and kissed the knuckle. _Ha! That may work with most girls, but not me!_

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm afraid we must be going." I said, turning towards the door.

"Hey! Come back here, Haru-chan!" A sweet voice said, pulling Haruhi back. _Awwww, he's adorable!_

"You must be like a superhero or something! That's so cool!" He had Haruhi's arm in a vice-like grip, I could tell.

"I'm not a hero. I'm an honor student." _Wow, bitter much?_

"Haruhi! Don't be mean to him!" I reprimanded, but it looked like she was ignoring me.

"And who are you calling Haru-chan!" She yelled.

"I never imagined the famous scholar would be so openly gay." _Wait, what?_

"Pfft! Ahahahahahaha!" I fell to the floor dramatically, laughing my ass off.

Haruhi looked even more irritated. "Openly what?" She said almost in a whisper.

"So tell me what kind of guys you're into!" Blondie said, making me laugh harder.

I quickly composed myself and opened my mouth. "Well, he likes-"

Haruhi put her hand over my mouth. "Ignore her."

Blondie did just that. "Do you like the strong silent type?" He said, pointing at the tallest boy in the room. _Hmmm, he's cute._

"The boy Lolita?" _Awwww, again, adorable!_

"How about the mischievous type?" _Oh, hell no._

"Or the cool type?" _I don't trust him, so nah._

"Uhhh… I… uh… it's not like that! I was just looking for a quiet place to study!" Haruhi defended, backing up. _I have a bad feeling about this…_

"Or maybe… You're into a guy like me. What do you say?" He said, tilting her chin up. _Awww, that's actually kinda cute! Can't tell Haruhi that, though. She'd probably kill me!_

"Uh…" She stumbled backwards, heading for a vase that I just noticed was there. _Why is there a vase in the middle of a room?_

"Haruhi, look out!" I tried to warn her, but it was too late. The vase fell and shattered.

She leaned over the stand it was on, staring down at it and whimpering. _I'd be crying too. Knowing Glasses, he'll probably charge her for it, regardless of it being an accident. Evil spawn of Satan…_

"Awww, we were going to feature that Renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction." The twins leaned over her shoulder. _Who says vase like that? Stupid pretentious rich kids…_

"Oh, now you've done it, commoner! The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at eight million yen!" _Again, who says vase like that? Wait, eight million?!_

"What?! Eight million yen?!" We yelled together. _Holy shit! Who would pay eight million yen for a dumb vase?!_

"How many thousand yen is that? How many thousands are in a million?" She said slightly delusionally.

"Well, thinking logically, there'd be about-" I started.

"Kai, it was a rhetorical question." She said.

"Oh."

"Uhh, I'm gonna have to pay you back." She looked back at them.

"With what money? You can't even afford a school uniform." The devil twins noted.

"I could pay it back for you, Haruhi!" I offered, knowing that she probably wouldn't accept the offer.

"No, Kai. It's not that I'm not thankful for the offer, but you would never let me pay you back." She explained.

"What's with that grubby outfit you've got on anyway?" They ignored our exchange.

"Well, what do you think we should do, Tamaki?"

"Ahhh!" I jumped. _What's with this stupid club and appearing out of nowhere?!_

"There's a famous saying you may have heard, Fujioka!" We jumped again. _Oh, so Blondie's name is Tamaki. Duly noted._

"When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do." He pointed at Haruhi.

"How the hell does that apply here?" I muttered.

"Since you have no money, you can pay with your body!" He proclaimed.

"Woah, what?!" I said with wide eyes.

"That means starting today, you're the Host Club's dog!"

"Again, what?!" I turned to Haruhi. "Haruhi, my dearest friend, please let me pay for this! I don't want this to happen!" I begged.

"No, Kai. I need to pay this back on my own." She said, stubbornly.

"Then at least let me help you work it off!" I turned to Tamaki. "I'll help too!"

"But a princess like you shouldn't be working, much less hanging out with a commoner!"

"He's my friend!" I defended.

"Very well." Glasses spoke up. "But instead of being a dog like Mr. Fujioka here, I may have a special job for you."

"What is it?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"You help cook the snacks and make the tea and coffee, organize the back room, and agree to host at least three days a week."

"Wait, me, a host? You've got to be kidding me."

"Do we have a deal?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"Fine, but five percent of all profits I make go to paying Haruhi's debt off."

It was obvious he was slightly annoyed by this. "Alright."

We shook hands and, just like that, I was a host.

 _I'm definitely going to need some luck._

 **And there is chapter one! I doubt anyone is going to read this shitty story, most of which I wrote on a whim when watching OHSHC at about three in the morning! Oh well! Review if you actually read it! Time to decide on an equally shitty name...**


End file.
